


Not Asking For A Purr-ince Chat-ming

by LunaAndLeela (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Although it's not a real fairy tale, It's a princess au, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Not really a Marichat sin, Reverse Crush AU, Seamstress Marinette, The Ladrien is awkward-er than the Adrienette, cheating is bad, did zero research, fairy tale AU, human!kwami, human!plagg, human!tikki, kind of, prince Adrien, probably slow burn, rating might change but i doubt it, there is a mention of wanting to cheat, this is my first fic don't murder me, very fake royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LunaAndLeela
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng lived a normal life, fairly basic, in the Kingdom of East Paris.Of course, she always knew that Chloe and her uncanny ability to attract trouble would get her into trouble.__________________________________________________After 'ruining' the party of Princess Chloe, Marinette escapes from the kingdom to save her parents' lives, and ends up falling wildly in love in the palace next door, with the one forbidden male, the great hero Chat Noir himself. The only high point? He seems to have fallen just as deeply, whether she knows it or not.All the official royalty stuff is 100% made up-DISCONTINUED-





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160845) by [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord). 



She should’ve known it was a bad idea.

  
The royal family had ordered a couple of cakes from their bakery, and Marinette had been up to her elbows in flour for two days, trying to get them all done in time for Princess Chloe Bourgeois’ official ceremony to be declared as the next queen of East Paris. When she had heard that visitors from the esteemed West Paris were to come, she could barely contain her excitement. If the cakes weren’t perfect, the Dupain-Cheng name would be disgraced forever.  
And they were perfect, they were beautiful and tall and well decorated, and Marinette almost shed a tear watching men from the castle carry them out, and carting them towards the home of the ‘beloved’ princess.

  
And then it came, handed to them roughly as the last of the men disappeared into the hill, behind which the sun was just rising.

  
A formal invitation written on lovely paper, which felt oh-so-soft under Marinette and her best friend Alya’s hands.

  
_To whom it may concern,_

_One Marinette Dupain-Cheng and One Alya Cesaire are hereby invited to attend the festivities taking place at the castle later tonight, for the official recognition of our soon-to-be queen Chloe Bourgeois…_

  
The girls blinked, the rest of the letter not registering.

  
“Invited to the PALACE?!” Alya shrieked, “The actual, real palace! Imagine what the villagers will say! What shall we wear? Oh, Mari, I can’t believe this!” With shaking hands, they read the small, additional text at the bottom, in cruder handwriting.

  
_Don’t think we’re friends or anything, peasants. My entire class from that hovel they called a school is invited, so you’ll be graced with my presence one last time._

  
Snorting, the redhead turned to the still silent noirnette. “Of course, of course. I bet you anything it was Prince Nathaniel who really invited us all. Maybe because a certain blue-eyed beauty struck his fancy..?” Alya giggled, nudging Marinette, who was turning an attractive shade of red.

  
Prince Nathaniel and Princess Chloe had been one of the few royals who were asked(more like forced) to attend a regular school for the benefit of getting to know the lower classes of people better. Alya and Marinette were fairly well off, but not as much as the nobles or royals. Nathaniel had become fast friends with Marinette, and upon graduation, had given her a rose and a shy kiss on the cheek, his own burning brighter than his hair. However, it was announced a few months back, on the eve of Nathaniel’s 20th birthday that he was engaged to the same blonde Princess for whom tonight’s ceremony was.

  
“S-shut up, Alya! Besides, we can’t possibly go! Chloe hated us, there’s no way this can go well for either of us, and you know it.” Marinette puffed.

  
“But if we go, we could show off those fancy dresses you madeee… And maybe you-know-who will see how amazing they look, and then you’ll be making clothes instead of buns, hmm?” Resolve crumbling, the short girl turned to her smirking friend.

  
“D-do you really he’ll be there? King Gabriel?” She squealed, eyes widening. King Gabriel was of West Paris, which was said to be fashionable to the core. Marinette could only dream of living there one day and creating her own magical store for all to see, to wear her clothes. What she wanted most of all was to make clothes for his palace.

  
“You bet, girly! Come on, let’s get dressed and ready!” The two girls dissolved into giggles, heading back into the bakery to show the invitation to Marinette’s parents and to find their best gowns.

  
She should’ve **known** the ball would be a bad idea.

 

........................................................................................................................................................

 

She felt like a princess.

  
Scratch that, she felt like a cloud.

  
A cloud princess.

  
(x) Marinette’s dress was softer than it felt when she had originally bought the fabric, the light pink dress simply layering around her. She wore her hair in an elegant bun with her bangs framing her face, and a small silver locket around her neck, the only jewelry she owned. It contained a note from her parents and Alya, from her 16th birthday, 3 years back. Said girl tugged on Marinette’s elbow, pulling her forward into the castle.

  
(y) The dress she had made for her bubbly best friend was more frilled than hers, in a bright orange glow-like color, and her hair was layered around her shoulders. When making it, Alya had insisted on it matching her white and orange foxtail necklace, an old family heirloom of the Cesaire house, just like the family heirloom she could see Chloe wearing in her hair, a brightly jeweled comb that looked wildly out of place with her blindingly yellow gown, pooling out every which way.

  
“Miss Marinette, welcome! And Miss Alya, of course.” Prince Nathaniel crossed the floor and delicately kissed both their hands.

  
“Nath, it’s so good to see you again! And congrats on the engagement.” Marinette gave him a small smile as Alya followed up with her own congratulations.

  
“W-wow, thanks. It was a surprise for me as well, but I think I might be okay with it.” His cheeks flushed red. “Miss Alya, do you think we could have a quick moment of privacy, before Princess Chloe takes to the stand?” Nathaniel gestured to where Chloe was being escorted up to a large podium in the front. Alya winked, and whisked away to find her own prey to flirt with.

  
“Is everything alright, Nathaniel? I realize that you did harbor feelings for me before, but-“

  
“That’s exactly it! Miss Marinette, Mari, dear, I don’t love Chloe. Please tell me you love me, and we can run off together. If you don’t like that idea, I’m sure we can find you a job in the castle and you can stay close even after I’m married…” Marinette stared at him, mouth agape. Before she could respond, Chloe began talking.

  
“People of the lovely kingdom of East Paris, I am Chloe Bourgeois, your princess! And as of this day, your heir to the throne…” As Chloe began a long speech, probably written by her handmaiden, Marinette felt Nathaniel reach forward and squeeze her hand. She snatched it away, glaring, and by his hurt expression, he had gotten the message.

  
As the Princess droned on and on, Marinette slowly edged away from the heartbroken Prince, trying to make sure he didn’t follow. Not looking, she didn’t see a waiter headed her way, tall glasses of champagne balanced on his tray.  
Alya saw it happening the second she glanced over from her seat next to a knight from West Paris, and almost screamed her name.

  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng backed straight into a waiter about 30 minutes into the ceremonious party, tipping champagne and glass onto her head.

  
Prince Nathaniel gasped and almost ran towards her before remembering himself.

  
Alya Cesaire dashed from her seat, only to be held by Sir Lahiffe, who shook his head sadly, signaling it was too late.

  
Chloe Bourgeois turned and screamed, her shrill voice filling the air.

  
“GUARDS! Take her out! Now! I’ll speak to her myself later!”

  
As the guards closed in on a confused, wet, and miserable Marinette, a black, gloved hand reached out to her.

  
“It looks as if you could use a paw, m’lady.” Chat Noir, the hero of West Paris, grinned at her. “May I help you up before these kind gentlemen take you far, far away?”

 

........................................................................................................................................................

 

Marinette stood outside the ballroom, in a small corridor off to the side, Chat Noir still with her.

  
“Listen, miss? You must be cold from that spill, are you sure you don’t want me to get you something else to wear?” Marinette shook her head stubbornly.

  
“She hates me. The Princess hates me. She’s going to kill me, oh no, she’s going to ruin my life, I’m such a clumsy idiot, and I wish I had never come…” The hero looked at her confused.

  
“Nah, Chlo isn’t- I mean, Princess Chloe isn’t that bad, I’m sure it won’t be too… bad…” He gulped as the girl burst into tears, wailing. He was Chat Noir! Savior of West Paris, the powerful being of destruction… And absolutely hopeless with crying women. Slowly, he shrugged thick cloak and placed it on her shoulders, causing her to look up in surprise.

  
“Think of it as a shield against whatever the Princess could possibly say. I’ll take my leave of you now, Miss.” He winked, and Marinette blushed.

  
“G-goodbye, Chat Noir.”

  
“Goodbye, my own Princess!” He whisked away before his natural flirt got him in trouble.

  
Marinette turned red, and went straight back to white at the sound of Chloe’s heels clacking on the stone floor. The blonde glared at her, eyes narrowing.

  
“How dare you ruin my party?! It was going to be perfect! Nathaniel was going to dance with me, I was going to get a new tiara, and people from West Paris were going to sing my praises, and now? Now it’s been ruined.” She hissed, poking Marinette in the chest. “Nobody will notice my new tiara. Nathaniel is too… worried about you to dance, and the few visitors from the next kingdom are gone!”

  
“I didn’t ruin anything, I fell. Big deal, some princess you are, Chloe. Should you even get this kingdom?” Marinette sassed, before gasping and regretting her words. Chloe almost growled, before an evil smirk overtook her features.

  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you listen here, and listen well.” Chloe’s voice echoed. “If you aren’t gone from my kingdom by the time the sun rises, I’ll see to it that your parents never bake another loaf of bread.” She turned and left the room as quickly as she had come, her head held high and nose turned up.

  
Marinette sank to the floor, breathing hard. Leave the kingdom? But, where would she go? She had no family or friends outside of East Paris. Pulling the dark cloth around her closer, Marinette took a deep breath. Chat smelled like the woods, with a faint smell of cheese.

  
Chat Noir. Hero of West Paris.

  
West Paris?

  
She could go to West Paris! Chloe, for all her talk, had never been and as far as she knew, never planned to. It was a completely different kingdom, and Marinette could start anew, with no evil Princess soon-to-be Queen. Hurrying, she made her way out of the palace towards her own home, where she knew her parents would already be asleep. She couldn’t tell them where she was headed, they had a good life here, one she would just ruin by being in. Alya would be okay, her friend was brave, and headstrong, and everything Marinette wished she could be.

  
Once she reached her house, she changed into a simple black dress and covered herself in Chat’s cloak again. Packing a large basket with her essentials and covering it with a thick cloth, Marinette closed the door of the bakery, and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find kittens and learn names.

Next time she decided to take a hike, she’d make sure to know the direction.

Marinette felt like she had walked the path for days, although it had only been a few hours, and she knew the sun must be rising, although the sky was completely blocked by branches and foliage. The way to West Paris was, obviously, to the west, and the roads led straight through a dense forest. The border was somewhere in between, and then she’d be out of Chloe’s territory. Like promised.

Chloe, Chloe had ruined everything! Although Marinette had been relatively calm when leaving, her anger only increased with every tree she passed.

She’d probably never get to see her parents again.

Tree.

Alya would be forever wondering why she disappeared.

Tree.

Chloe would become an even more abusive ruler.

Tr- _Bush?_ And a moving bush at that!

Marinette took a small step back, dropping her basket and eyeing the rustling scrub with apprehension. She grabbed a small, useless stick to hold out in front of her, and tightened her grip on the cloak she wore with her other hand.

A small, black cat strolled out towards her, leaves stuck in its fur. The girl immediately relaxed, giggling a bit at herself.

“Aww, well, you aren’t scary, are you? Little chaton…” She cooed, stroking its coat and brushing the leaves off. The kitten purred softly into her touch and proceeded to hop into her basket, burrowing in the cloth laying on top. Marinette loosen her grip on Chat’s cloak and sighed.

“I seem to be attracting a lot of kitties lately, huh, little one?” Her mind drifted to Chat Noir as she took a deep breath, his scent still lingering on the garment she wore. He had called her his own… Hadn’t he? She knew of his wide-spread reputation, a strong fighter and a stronger flirt, so perhaps it meant nothing. She could still allow herself to dream, however, of green eyes, deeper than the colors in the forest around her, yet still brighter than the sun. Her newfound friend made a loud whining noise, and Marinette bent down, letting go of the stick and picking her basket back up, only slightly heavier, and began trekking down the path again.

“Shouldn’t I give you a name, little one, if we are to be travelling together?” She scratched behind his ears absent-mindedly, smiling to herself. Going to West Paris meant going to Chat Noir, after all. With a cloak and a smile, he had captured her heart.

 

........................................................................................................................................................

 

Said warrior was still in East Paris, although not in the same garb Chat Noir had left the young miss in. He was Adrien, Crown Prince of West Paris, now, and unfortunately, instead of sitting in a carriage heading home, he was seated next to Princess Chloe Bourgeois for breakfast, and her soon-to-be husband Nathaniel, who looked as depressed as he felt.

Adrien had never even gotten to learn her name. But he had seen (and maybe, perhaps, eavesdropped) on her conversation with the fiancé in front of him, and the defiance in her eyes, the strength as she snatched away from him, and the glowing beauty of her figure was enough for him to at least be curious. He was lucky to be Chat Noir and not Adrien then, with a simple excuse of a slight cold. He was able to enjoy the party without Chloe clinging to him as she was now, and also got to help out the miss.

And her eyes! Her eyes were shining bluebells, and he had stared into them for what seemed like centuries. Anyone could fall in love with such eyes.

“Adddri-kins! Did you hear what I just said?” Princess Pest-Chloe, he meant Chloe, blinked up at him innocently, which she certainly was not.

“No, sorry, what did you say? My head’s in the clouds… Maybe an after-effect of the cold?” More like an after-effect of love. At least he’d go home today, and disappear from this kingdom faster than his “illness”.

“Oh, well, I was just stating how lovely an affair our wedding is going to be, Nathaniel’s and mine. I know you wish I was marrying you, Adri-coo, but you know how it is, the Kings don’t want the East and West united yet, and so our love must be broken off!”

_Thank you, so much, father._

“Well, that’s… so… disappointing.” Adrien flashed Nathaniel a quick look of pity, which was returned while gesturing to the blonde the blond had hanging off his arm. A sudden realization came to the Crown Prince while looking at Nathaniel, and he curiously looked at Chloe.

“Say, Chlo, I heard that a young maiden knocked over a tray of drinks last night. Is she alright? Who was she?” He blurted, a bit overeager. Nathaniel started to turn red and excused himself, while Chloe glanced at Adrien with an odd smile and scoffed.

“Her? She’s been taken care of. That sorry girl won’t be showing her face in my palace again! Would you like some more tea?”

“No, I don’t want tea, thanks. Who was she, what happened to her?”

“Why do you care so much? She was some baker’s daughter.” Chloe gave him a searching glance, before resuming her own tea. “I kicked her out of East Paris, a punishment much less harsh than she deserved for ruining MY day.” Adrien froze, his body stiffening. “In fact, I think her parents supply the palace bread, I wonder if they’ve realized she’s gone yet?” She let out a cackle, offering one of the croissants that, apparently, the beautiful girl’s parents had made.

“You… did what? Why would you- nevermind, actually. I think my headache is back, I’m going to take a walk.”

“I thought you had a cough? Or was it a fever?”

“No, no, headache! Be back soon!” Adrien rushed back up to the large suite-like room he had been given in the palace, changing from the royal garb he had been wearing into… well, a bit less fancy royal garb. He wore a loose, white button up shirt, tucked under dark purple leggings, the two colors of West Paris. Stuffing his feet into black boots and grabbing a small pouch of coins, he rushed out the large doors of the palace.

His father may have saved him from Chloe, but if the King had been here now, he would’ve murdered Adrien. Good thing he and all of the other guests from West Paris had left the night before, only Adrien and his personal knight remaining, who he hadn’t seen all day. Damn “illness”.

He rushed down the path to the large town at the base of the small hill the castle rested on, glad it wasn’t a long trip, only 15 minutes of straight running.

“H-hi!” Adrien panted, standing in front of the first person he saw, a woman with bright auburn hair, standing with a group of children. “Do you know who-“

“It’s Prince Adrien! Ma’am, maaaa’aaam!” One of the children cheered, making Adrien smile softly.

“Ah, hello, young Prince! I am Miss Bustier, what do I owe the honor?” The tutor smiled widely at him, giving him a rather motherly gaze.

“Do you know who supplies bread and pastries and the like to the palace?” Her gaze immediately turned into a sad frown, and Adrien had a sickening feeling he knew why.

“Y-yes, the Dupain-Cheng place, just down the street here, it’s a large building, and you can usually smell bread baking from around the corner. They… may not be open right now, however. Their daughter, well… She hasn’t come home since last night.”

_I had a feeling._

“Thank you, ma’am.” Adrien turned, walking down the road in the direction pointed out to him. When reaching, he saw a young woman and a knight standing outside, bearing the symbol of West Paris.

“Nino!” He called, knowing only one knight should still be here. The boy looked up from where he had the delicate girl in an embrace, smiling slightly at his friend.

“Adrien, good to see you, bro- I mean, sir.” Nino laughed, sarcastically. His expression changed from humorous to worry fast, however. “This is Alya, a stunning lady I met last night. Her friend Mari has gone missing, though. She was doused in drinks last night, and then Chloe took her out…”

“I know, I heard. I was there.” Adrien winked, and Nino nodded, remembering the sight of Chat at the party.

“C-C-Chloe did something to her, didn’t she?! She’s dead, she’s gone, she’s-“ Adrien cut the babbling Alya off.

“She’s probably fine, and I swear you’ll see her again one day. Mari, right?” Adrien didn’t know why he didn’t tell her the truth about what Chloe did, but he sensed it wouldn’t have helped.

“Marinette. You promise, right? She’s all the family I have left! Her parents are devastated, and we’re all going to be so sad and lonely… without her….” Alya clung to Nino, crying more.

“Of course, Alya. Of course.”

The Crown Prince left for his kingdom that night, a knight by his side, and a girl in his heart.

Marinette. What a gorgeous name, for an equally gorgeous girl. He smiled to himself.

Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know this story may seem a bit odd, and if I leave a plot-hole in the future, please tell me! But I'm here to learn writing and all that jazz, hah.  
> I feel like I should make long notes but I don't have much to say?
> 
> I wrote this while watching The Batman (purely for Robin's sass).
> 
> -LunaAndLeela

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by another fic and when I FIND it then I'll put it in the notes and description.
> 
> _ LunaAndLeela
> 
>  
> 
> (x) https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjegd2f5vzSAhUCKyYKHamxAqsQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fmissgrey.ro%2Fen%2Fdresses%2Frochie-verona-rose-quartz%2F521&bvm=bv.151325232,d.eWE&psig=AFQjCNFrewbSky239SKibbKwc30SvHRIeA&ust=1490914140773158
> 
> (y) https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjlkKm85vzSAhUHLSYKHRVsC9gQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F330944272590087420%2F&psig=AFQjCNH29t-jc6I2DeYGCZ_lK-GdtzsQtQ&ust=1490914222971159


End file.
